yasashii kimashita yasashii yuku
by syren888
Summary: El rey inutaishou gobernante de la region del oeste, a proclamado que es tiempo de que sus hijos contraigan matrimonio, inu no esta de acuerdo y se va del reino pero un evento inesperado, cambiara los hilos del destino
1. Default Chapter

Yasashii kimashita yasashii yuku  
  
Cap.1  
(lo de la época, no es verdad, pero no quería ponerlo en un tiempo muy alejado, ok? En ese tiempo era el tiempo de los shogunes pero, eso no tiene que ver con mi fic y por eso es que lo que sigue lo invente para que cuadre  
con la historia, ok?)  
  
A finales del 1700 y casi llegando al comienzo del siglo XIX, las regiones de Japón eran gobernadas por reyes, nobles y terrateniente, respectivamente.  
  
Los reinos mas poderosos, eran los gobernantes de las regiones ubicadas en los 4 puntos cardinales, es decir, los reinos del Norte(kita), Sur(minami), Este(higashi) y oeste(nishi)...  
  
*En el reino Nishi...  
  
El gran Inutaishou, gobernante de la region de Nishi, solicito la presencia de sus hijo, los príncipes del reino, de forma inmediata... (1)  
  
-*Watashi-tachi o mimashitaka?-pregunta el mayor de los dos principes, el cual tenia el pelo plateado, ojos dorados, y una expresión de extrema frialdad(ya saben a quien me refiero verdad?)  
  
-Hai...*Ima wa omae-tachi no jidai ni kekonshimasu desu yo.-contesta Inutaishou.  
  
-*Na-nani!?-dice el mas joven de los principes, el cual tenia algunas características similares a las de su hermano, pero algunas diferencias era que sus facciones eran mas expresivas y poseeia orejas de *inu sobre su cabeza...  
  
"Wakarimashita..."-piensa el rey, resignado.  
  
-*otousan...doushite!?...boku wa dewa kekonshimasen desu yo-alega el jonven.  
  
-Inuyasha...*kiite kudasai-dice Inutaishou, exasperado.  
  
-Iie...otousan, *zettai desu yo!-alega Inuyasha.  
  
-*Wakatte kudasai inu.-  
  
-*ii deu yo...-  
  
-Sesshoumaru!-dicen Inutaishou e Inuyasha, sorprendidos...  
  
-*Sou desu ne...Nande mo hanashimasen deshita...-dice el rey del Nishi, complacido.  
  
Sesshoumaru se dispones a retirarse...  
  
-Demo...-intenta argumentar Inuyasha.  
  
-Inuyasha...*Damare...-dice Sesshoumaru, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha , mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salon real.  
  
-*Sou desu ...boku e ikimasu-alega el hanyou, decidido.  
  
-Nani!?...*doko e!?-pregunta el rey preocupado.  
  
Inuyasha no contesta y se va del lugar....  
  
***  
  
Unas semanas después de esta discusión, la noticia de que todas las chicas de la realeza, nobleza, etc, se dirijieran al reino de Nishi, ya que, podian ser las elegidas para ser la esposa de uno de los dos pricipes del reino(aunque solo hay uno disponible por ahora), se disperso por todos los rincones del pais...  
  
*En el reino de Higashi....  
  
(2)  
  
-*Doushite, atashi e ikimasuka!?-pregunta una hermosa joven, de pelo negro hasta un poco mas de los hombros y ojos celeste(sip, le he cambiado el color de los ojos) de manera molesta.  
  
-Kagome...- dice su madre de manera autoritaria.  
  
-Hai...wakarimashita.-alega Kagome resignada.  
  
-*Kikyo(grgrgrgr) ga imasen deshita...kimi wa ima hitori desu, anata no oneesan wa kekonshite desu yo kara-le explica la reina.  
  
-Kagome *itte kudasai-le pide su padre de forma suplicante.  
  
-......-  
  
-Onegai-dicen ambos padres.  
  
-...*sou...daijoubu...atashi e yuku...-dice Kagome, derrotada.  
  
-Arigatou...kimi to Sango e ikimasu-dice la madre de la chica.  
  
Fin.  
  
*Traducción: (1)  
  
-querías vernos?-  
  
-Si...ya es tiempo de que contraigan matrimonio-  
  
-Q-que!?-  
  
"lo sabia..."  
  
-padre...porque, yo no pienso casarme!-  
  
-inuyasha...escucha por favor-  
  
-no!...no lo acepto-  
  
-entiende por favor inu...  
  
-esta bien...-  
  
-sesshoumaru!-  
  
-muy bien, ya no hay nada mas que hablar-  
  
-pero...-  
  
-inuyasha...cállate...-  
  
-muy bien, pues yo me voy...-  
  
-Que!?...a donde vas?-  
  
(2) -porque tengo que ir!?-  
  
-kagome...-  
  
-si...lo se  
  
-Kikyo(grgrgr) ya no se encuentra aquí...tu eres la única, porque tu hermana ya esta casada-  
  
-kagome, ve por favor-  
  
-....-  
  
-por favor...-  
  
-...si...de acuerdo iré-  
  
-gracias...sango ira contigo-  
  
**Hola!!, aquí esta otro nuevo fic, del cual espero sus reviews...también quiero decir, que el próximo cap. De gakkou no jidai, talvez tarde un poco, ya que pondré una propuesta para que me den su opinión de acuerdo?...ah! y no se preocupen, no todas la conversaciones serán en japones, pero es una forma de aprender tan interesante idioma, no creen?  
  
Eso es todo, y por favor review!!! 


	2. capitulo 2

Yasashii kimashita yasashii yuku  
  
Cap.2  
  
Nota: no todas las conversaciones son en japonés, ya que solo lo hago en forma de aprendizaje, a partir de este cap. Rebajare lo mas posible el uso de palabras en japonés, pero aun así tengo que ponerlas por que mi mente ya tiene las conversaciones estampadas en el fic, lo siento, pero recuerden  
que al final esta la traducción de las palabras.  
  
**En las afueras del reino Nishi(oeste)...  
  
-*Kuso da!...-maldice Inuyasha, mientras caminaba por uno de los múltiples caminos de las afueras del reino.  
  
-Inuyasha, no te quejes...Tu fuiste el que decidió irse del castillo, antes que contraer matrimonio-Alega un joven de pelo negro, atado en una cola baja y de ojos cafés.  
  
-Cállate Miroku!-ordena el hanyou.  
  
"*Itsumo onaji desu"-piensa Miroku, con resignación, siguiendo a su mal humorado amigo en su camino.  
  
**De camino hacia las tierras del Oeste...  
  
Kagome se encontraba observando las estrellas, desde una de las ventanas del carruaje...  
  
"Que hermosas están las estrellas...Lastima que es luna nueva, ya que, seria mucho mas hermoso si, la luna estuviera presente"-Piensa la chica, absorta en sus pensamientos cuando, se percata de que el carruaje se había detenido de golpe...  
  
-Que sucede?-Pregunta Kagome, desconcertada.  
  
-Parece que hay unas personas que necesitan ayuda y se encuentran en medio del camino-Contesta Sango.  
  
Kagome bajo del carruaje junto a Sango, para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo...  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha se maldecía así mismo, por el estado en que se encontraba...Un youkai los había atacado, y debido a que era luna nueva, a duras penas pudo defenderse...  
  
-Te dije, que te mantuvieras alejado...-Le reprende Miroku, quien se encontraba a su lado, con algunas heridas menores.  
  
-Cállate...-Dice Inuyasha fríamente.  
  
Miroku no le hace caso, y se concentra en las dos personas que se acercaban hacia ellos...  
  
Ambos se pusieron alerta, aunque Inuyasha estaba arrodillado, debido a las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, se mantenía firme...  
  
*  
  
Kagome y Sango se acercaron a ellos para ver como se encontraban....  
  
*  
  
"Keh!...Son de esas chicas tontas que van hacia el reino de mi padre..."- Pensó Inuyasha mal humorado.  
  
-Estas bien?-Pregunta Kagome, observando las múltiples heridas del chico.  
  
-Keh!...Estoy bien, no es na....  
  
Los ojos de Inuyasha se encontraron con los celestes ojos de Kagome...  
  
"*Kawaii iro no hitomi"-Piensa el chico embelesado.  
  
-Disculpa, pero no pude escucharte correctamente...Estas bien?-Pregunta Kagome, nuevamente.  
  
-Uh?...eh...Si, estoy bien...-Logra decir Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome pozo su mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha, provocando el sonrojo de este...  
  
-Pues, yo no creo que estés tan bien como dices-Dice Kagome, con una sonrisa.  
  
"Esa sonrisa es..."  
  
Inuyasha no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, al sentir como Kagome lo abrazaba d manera dulce y gentil, provocando el nerviosismo del mismo...  
  
-Tranquilo...-Susurra Kagome, dulcemente al oído del chico, para calmarlo, logrando que este correspondiera el abrazo...  
  
Inuyasha pudo sentir una calidez que llenaba todo su cuerpo...  
  
"Que bien se siente..Desearía que esta calidez perdurara por siempre"-Pensó el chico, sin darse cuenta de que, un resplandor rosa cubría su cuerpo...  
  
Inuyasha se percato de que todas sus heridas habían sido curadas...  
  
Kagome se separo un poco de Inuyasha, para verlo a los ojos...  
  
-Ahora, estas bien...-Alega la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero, como?...-Pregunto Inuyasha, el cual, no recibió respuesta, ya que, Kagome habia caído inconsciente en sus brazos...  
  
-Oye...despierta...-Decía el chico, dándole suaves palmadas al rostro de la chica.  
  
-Es mejor que la dejes descansar...Ha gastado mucha energía curando tus heridas...-  
  
Inuyasha mira a su izquierda, para ver a Miroku siendo vendado por la chica que acompañaba a Kagome...  
  
-A que te refieres?-Pregunta Inuyasha, desconcertado.  
  
-Ella es una *miko...Utilizo mucha energía, y ahora necesita descansar.- Contesta Sango.  
  
Inuyasha observa el rostro de Kagome por un momento...  
  
" *Kirei na..."-Piensa el chico, mientras quitaba un salvaje flequillo del rostro de la chica, para contemplar las delicadas facciones de la misma...  
  
...Continuara...  
  
////  
  
Hola!!, para que no se quejen rebaje el numero de palabras japonesas y solo deje las que me parecían mas convenientes en el momento indicado....Espero que les guste este cap. Ya que, hice un gran esforzó para no poner las conversaciones en japonés que tenían en un principio, también espero sus reviews, para saber como va la historia y si debo continuarla, intentare escribir mas rápido, pero es que tengo una gran demanda, ya que tengo varios fics en cuadernos y tengo unas amigas que me tienen amenazada con katanas en mano, para que continué escribiendo o sino estaré en graves problemas(mirada acusadora para Mizuho y Kagi35 ...~_^)eso es todo por ahora....  
  
*Kuso(da): Maldición.  
  
*Itsumo onaji desu: Siempre es igual.  
  
*Kawaii iro no hitomi: Hermoso color de ojos o hermosos ojos.  
  
*Miko: Sacerdotisa.  
  
*Kirei(na): Hermosa(so) o encantador(ra)  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. capitulo 3

Yasashii Kimashita Yasashii Yuku  
  
Cap. 3  
  
Después de un rato, decidieron acampar en ese lugar hasta que Kagome se recuperara....  
  
Mientras Kagome descansaba, Inuyasha se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, observándola profundamente....  
  
"Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo en mi interior ?..."-Piensa Inuyasha confundido....  
  
En ese momento, Kagome se despertó alarmada, observando a su alrededor....Inuyasha se acerco a ella para saber lo que le pasaba....  
  
-Qué sucede!?-Le pregunta Inuyasha a la chica.  
  
-Lo sientes verdad?...-Se escucho pregunta a Sango, mientras salía de la pequeña tienda de campaña, con su traje de combate y boomerang en la espalda...  
  
"Una Taijiya(exterminadora de demonios)...."-Pensó el chico, observando a Sango.  
  
-Así es, un youkai se aproxima...-Contesta Kagome seriamente.  
  
-Nani!?(qué!?)-  
  
De repente, un enorme youkai aparece de entre los arbustos, y comienza a atacarlos...  
  
"Maldición!....Todavía soy humano, no puedo hacer nada para protegerla!...."-Piensa Inuyasha furioso.  
  
Pero cual fue su sorpresa, al ver como Kagome y Sango se desenvolvían con gran habilidad y destreza.....  
  
"Sugoi(increíble...)....."-Piensa Inuyasha impresionado, ante las habilidades de Kagome.  
  
En ese momento, Miroku llega de buscar madera, y utiliza su agujero negro para absorber al youkai...  
  
-Houshi-sama, que fue eso?-Le pregunta Sango sorprendida.  
  
-Es una maldición que ha existido en mi familia por generaciones....- Contesta Miroku, mientras intentaba 'acercarse' a Sango, siendo interceptado por una bofetada por parte de la exterminadora....  
  
*  
  
Pasaron las horas y Kagome ya estaba completamente recuperada y lista para continuar su camino....  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban junto al carruaje de la chica despidiéndose, ya que Sango, ya se habia despedido de Miroku, y la esperaba dentro del transporte....  
  
-Que te vaya bien en tu viaje...-Se despide Inuyasha, con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Gracias, fue agradable conocerte....Talvez nos veamos nuevamente....Hasta entonces!-Dice Kagome, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, y dedicarle una sonrisa, antes de subir al carruaje, y emprender nuevamente su camino, dejando a Inuyasha perdido en sus pensamientos....  
  
/////  
  
Hola!, ya se el capitulo es corto, pero no se preocupen que tratare de que el próximo sea mas largo, espero sus reviews, por favor...  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
